


Atomic Flame Ignite My Heart

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, New Story Each Chapter, Non Binary!Ruby Rose, Polyamory, Short fic collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Mostly going to be a collection of short scenes and stories centered on Penny. Mostly Keurig(Penny/Ruby/Coco see here for name https://twitter.com/SasamBots/status/998401376626659330) but possibly other ships in the future. No idea how often this will ever update. Tags will be updates as more stuff is brought up though almost all Keurig chapters follow and any AU stuff will be in the chapter summary. Trans!Coco Trans!Penny NB!Ruby.





	1. Dressed To Kill (Modern College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: College AU - Penny sees Coco in a suit and isn't quite prepared for it.

Penny unconsciously smoothed out her sundress for probably the third time since she’d entered the arts building, nervously trying to keep her hands busy while she waiting for the student who had came to the door to let Coco know she was there. It had only been a short while since Coco had joined into Ruby and her relationship and while Penny was greatly enjoying it they hadn't had too many chances yet to interact with just the two of them. She knew it was silly to get worried about just passing on a message however she was always unsure of how she should act around the other girl. Coco was just so, cool and suave. Whereas Penny was just kind of a nervous disaster who in her own opinion was far too easily swayed by pretty girls then was good for her. And Coco fit that description to a tee.

“Hey Penny, sorry to make you wait” Coco said stepping out to greet her with in the hallway with a small hug.

It was at this moment that Penny realized how in trouble she was. Coco wasn’t in any of her regular get ups, which as fashionable as they were and as amazing as she looked in them. Well this was different. Coco was currently wearing a fitted suit, complete with blazer and coat tails. Not only that but her hair had been slicked back and her regular glasses where nowhere to be seen, showcasing her impeccable makeup skills. Penny would have never said the masculine androgynous thing was really a particular turn on for her, but she’d never seen Coco like this before. Sure Ruby loved the look but they usually looked more boyish whenever they dressed up more masculine. Coco was another matter entirely.

“It’s no problem, sorry for bothering you during class!” Penny stuttered trying her best not to hiccup, her nervous tell. “I just wanted to invite you out to a cafe date with me and Ruby once your class ended but my phone died and they have the charger.”

“Oh cool of course I’ll be there.” Coco said giving a goofy pair of finger guns. “I’ve only got a bit left of this workshop to go anyways, we’re doing a project on dress wear as you can see” she laughed.

“You look very cool in that.” Penny cursed herself for her poor choice in complements but oh boy she was having trouble thinking straight right now. “Do you mind if I borrow your phone for a second?”

“Not at all.” Coco replied simply fishing it out of her back pocket, turning in just such a way that Penny was certain she could feel her forehead begin to sweat.

Quickly accepting the phone she flicked through the options before raising it up towards to girlfriend. “Say cheese” she said as Coco instinctively struck a pose, running her hand through her hair and putting on a pensive face. Penny simply gave out a strangled sound and took the picture before quickly firing off a text.

“You okay there P?” Coco asked worriedly.

“Yea, I’m okay. Just. Really excited for the date. I put the details in your notes.”

“Oh thanks. I’ll make sure to check them as soon as we finish u-” Coco was cut off as Ruby rounded the corner into the hallway practically screeching as they rushed up to Coco.

“OH MY GOD YOU LOOK AMAZING!” Ruby beamed throwing both Penny and Coco a quick hug before fishing out their phone and beginning a mini photo shoot that Coco just passively fell into step with, posing and turning based on the various angles Ruby would jump too.

“Ruby do you have my charger on you? My phone died last period and I need to send Ciel the notes since she missed.”

Ruby quickly broke out of their focus and turned to Penny as if there hadn’t just been an imaginary runway a second earlier. “Oh yea sorry about that, it’s in my locker. We can go get it!”

“I’ll see you two in a bit” Coco chuckled again ruffling Ruby’s hair from behind. “I gotta get back to class, but I look forwards to our date.”

The other two gave their own goodbyes before heading off to retrieve Penny’s charge. Unfortunately they didn't get far, as soon as they barely got around the corner Penny felt her legs turn to jelly and she pretty much crumpled on the floor burying her head in her hands.

“You liked the suit that much huh?” Ruby snickered kneeling down next to the girl.

“I’m so awful, I just. I just really want to see her wearing that while she squirms beneath my feet.” Penny panted out breathing disgustingly heavily.

“You know you can always ask, we are dating after all.”

Penny just let out a long whine.

"We'll bring it up after the cafe date then." Ruby pat her head. "Now come on, the faster we get your charge the faster I can send you copies of those picture."

Penny practically dragged Ruby the rest of the way to their locker.


	2. |  I|  ||  | _ Prevention (Modern Office Worker AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office Au: Penny is the head of a small team in the Schnee Automotive Company. She has to warn her staff about the Loss Prevention team. Platonic coworkers only.

Penny hummed merrily to herself as she waited for the elevator, ecstatic to be out of her meeting and ready to get back to her team. The meeting had been sensational and her group had just been assigned their first big project since Weiss had promoted her to head of the department a month ago. A great accomplishment for someone her age at such a renowned automotive company such as Schnee Automotive.

Entering the elevator she flipped through the files again planning out how she would delegate tasks to her small team. Although there were only three other staffers they were all top notch.

Ruby Rose as an engineering prodigy, able to figure out how to make pretty much anything work. Coco Adel was a design specialist, able to really figure out the big picture and make sure everything looked as quality as the brand suggested. And Ciel Soleil was pretty much the hardest working member of the company. Extremely talented at multitasking and managing deadlines. She was rivaled in sheer work ethic only by Weiss Schnee the CEO herself.

Penny pretty much skipped into their pod excited for what was now lunch to be finished so she could officially break the news. Quickly spotting Coco and Ruby chatting together at Coco’s desk she wandered over curious to see what had them so excited.   
  
“The news can’t have leaked already could it have? Maybe Weiss sent out an email.” She pondered.

“Salutations! Ruby, Coco!” She chirped nodding her head. “You look in good spirits today, what are you up too?”

“Oh hi Penny. I was just teaching Coco here about memes. Can you believe how deprived she’s been from internet culture? She doesn’t even know about lolcats!” Ruby laughed.

“Hey! I know about lolcats, I just didn’t know that’s what they were called.” Coco pouted dipping her glasses down to fix the other girl with a mock stare.

“Sound wonderful!” Penny laughed along before getting serious. “Just remember not to get into Loss. We don’t want the Loss Prevention team on our backs.”

Coco scratched her head confused for a moment not understanding the reference. “Isn’t the Loss Prevention team just to deal with damaged or stolen goods we can’t sell?”

“Oh no, that’s the Cost Prevention team. The Loss Prevention team was created specifically to stop anyone trying to bring Loss into the building. There’s a reason Ruby’s sister isn’t allowed on the second floor anymore.”

Ruby blushed. “Hey, It’s not like she knew Neon was such a Loss fanatic.”

“Don’t worry I’m just teasing. Yang Xiao Long is an important member of our company just like everyone else.” Penny beamed back into her happy jovial self. “Speaking of important members of our company. I have to make sure Ciel is actually going to take a lunch break today, I swear she needs to be reminded at least twice a week.” Shaking her head she wandered off to the other girls desk.

“Message my sister after work today” Ruby whispered to answer Coco’s unasked question before passing a small slip of paper with some digits on. “And don’t ever breathe a word in the building about it.” Ruby then launched herself back in here spinny chair all the way across the pod to her seat.

Though she knew she would regret it Coco pocketed Yang’s number anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy my terrible office humour. I was recently moved next to my companies loss prevention department and I was giggling about it all day.


	3. Morning Meetings (Modern College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco just wants her coffee. But ends up with a lot more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern College AU: Keurig (Ruby/Penny/Coco) Not written as but can be read as a prologue to chapter 1.
> 
> This was never supposed to end up this long. What happened? I haven't written a non-shitposty fic in so long how do I do this again?

“Excuse me!” 

Coco sighed at the extremely preppy voice that called out behind her rubbing at the bridge of her nose with her free hand pushing her sunglasses up slightly. Coco Adel was never known to be a morning person, and having just sat in like for twenty minutes to get herself a coffee she hadn’t even gotten to take a sip of yet did nothing to help matters. She’d been up all night on a class project and just really didn’t want to deal with anyone, especially not someone who sounded like their happiness meter never dropped under a strong eleven. Resigning herself to her fate she twirled mid stride to face down whoever had called out to her and run them off so she could be on her way. Upon laying eyes on the girl she quickly forgot her plans.

Behind her stood a small girl in a bright gray and green sundress, a large smile framed by orange locks that seemed to bounce almost as much as the girl herself did. The other girl rocked back and forth awkwardly ringing her hands as if she hadn’t actually expected the other girl to stop for her, and hadn’t planned much farther than just calling out.    
  
“Salutations!” the girl beamed, “I’m sorry to stop you so suddenly, but my girlfriend wanted to ask you a question!”

Coco raised an eyebrow, letting it climb well above the rim of her glasses and glanced around before spotting a somehow even smaller girl basically curled up behind the first.   
  
“Hi, uhh. I’d be glad to answer her question. Does she? Want to come out or do you just wanna ask?” Coco replied intrigued by the strange dynamic of the two in front of her. “I’m Coco, by the way.” she leaned down reaching a hand out towards the other girl letting her glasses ride down her nose and allow her to look directly at the girls without being filtered through a lense.

“Oh wonderful! I’m Penny!” Penny beamed grabbing and shaking Coco’s outstretched hand with far more force than Coco should have thought be even possible in a professional wrestler. She then quickly twirled around grabbing the other girl and shoving her in front placing her hand into Coco’s in the process. “And this is my wonderful girlfriend Ruby! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

The new girl forced into contact with Coco was dressed in an over the top amalgamation of punk and goth styles. Red and black covered her literally from head and her red tipped raven hair, to her toes in massive black with red trim combat boots with a black dress, corset combination in between. It was clear the girl had a ‘thing’ going one, something Coco could respect. Fashion was all about wanting to look how you wanted after all. At least that was her perception of it, and one she figured this girl seemed to follow as well.   
  
“Uhh, Hi there” Ruby quietly mumbled staring down at her feet trying her best to avoid eye contact. “Your corset just looked really nice and well made and I was wondering where you got it.” she continued, poking the tips of her index fingers together nervously.

_ ‘You know what, maybe trying to be a morning person isn’t so bad.’  _ Coco thought to herself as a shit eating grin spread across her face. It was definitely worth it getting up this early in the morning if cute girls were going to compliment her on the work she’d spent ages slaving away on. Besides, if anyone was going to bother her pre-coffee by some jovial girl that just radiated happiness she couldn’t find much fault with one who just wanted to help support her girlfriends interests. It was rather adorable if anyone asked her, though no one would.

“Thank you very much,” Coco laughed doing her best to not sound like she was working through three migraines worth of sleep deprivation and coffee withdrawal. “I actually made it myself. The whole outfit that is, the hat the shirt and pants as well. Okay well not the boots. I designed them but making foot wear is a whole nother beast. Left those to a colleague” she grimaced at that before realizing she had just started rambling. “Unfortunately it’s a one of a kind but thank you so much for asking, pretty much the best compliment I can get is someone thinking it’s professionally done.”   
  
Ruby gaped in amazement at her mouth floundering like a, well a flounder out of water Coco supposed.

“That’s incredible!” Penny clapped behind her, seemingly breaking Ruby out of her awe.

“Yea! That’s super cool!” she sputtered waving her hands around as if trying to somehow figure a way to get across the exact type of cool she meant.

Everything felt like a spreading fuzzy warmth to Coco, spreading quickly from her cheeks down the back of her neck it was truly the greatest to be praised by cute girls. To be told that everything she had thrown herself into was worth it. Though at the same time she felt an immense guilt for enjoying the attention as well. It’s not like she was anything special, she wasn’t much better than most other college students in the fashion field and she definitely wasn’t as good as a professional. It didn’t feel right to enjoy and accept the compliments, she didn’t really deserve them after all.

“It’s really nothing that great, I’m still just going to Beacon” Coco responded in an attempt to lower expectation.

“That’s even more impressive!” Ruby jumped forward far too close to Coco’s face, the timid shy girl now blown away by her newfound interest in Coco’s work.

“We go to Beacon as well!” Penny chimed in suddenly with her apparent permanent cheer, sweeping up beside Ruby and wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble would you care to join us for a meal sometime? We’d both love to ask more but we should be getting to our own classes soon.”

“Uhh, sure. I don’t see why not.” Coco shrugged.

Ruby quickly pulled out her phone bouncing on her toes like a kid at a candy store. “Can I get your number if it’s not too much trouble? I’ll text you tonight so we can make plans!” 

Coco agreed and pulled out her own phone as well. There was a small bing as the two devices synced each other to their contacts. 

“Alright, thank you so much again, I look forward to it!” Ruby practically shouted as she ran off pulling Penny behind her.

Coco could have sworn the girls face had become as red as the tips of her hair but thought nothing of it, simply waving them off and lamenting the fact that her untouched coffee was now cold. She had just wandered back to the line when a hand landed on her back causing her to jump.

“I didn’t know you knew Ruby and Penny”, Coco’s best friend Velvet laughed beside her. “You learn knew things every day.”

“Mmm, I don’t really” Coco responded trying to collect herself from the sudden shock still. “It was my first time meeting them. How exactly do you know them though?” 

“Ruby is Yang’s sister, you remember Yang right?” Velvet asked grabbing Coco’s cold coffee and chugging it down.

Coco eyed her friend wearily but said nothing, letting the coffee go. Velvet knew that Coco hated cold coffee and there’s no other reason she would have gotten back in line. Actually Coco wondered how long she had been watching and if she had been waiting specifically for this to happen so she could get her free fix of caffeine.

“That’s Blake’s friend right? We met at the last party you threw.”

“Yup! She hangs out with that whole group occasionally. You’d probably know that if you went out more though. So what were you talking about anyways?”

“Nothing much, they were asking about my clothes and then when I mentioned being a student at Beacon they asked if I’d want to meet up sometime. Just the average run in.” Coco shrugged. Velvet wasn’t having any of it though.

“Ooooooooh, someone’s got a date then huh? My, my I didn’t think they were bold enough to move that fast.” 

Coco had to fight off a series of short but vicious elbows to her ribs before she could even attempt to reply. Holding down Velvet's hands with her own grappling to keep the other girl away.

“It’s like that, really. I swear. Why do you always jump to these sort of conclusions. They’re already dating each other.”

“Because I’m not jumping.” Velvet laughed backing off. “Ruby’s parents are in a polyamorous relationship so I know she’s open to that kind of thing and well, Penny is a lot more open and invested in those types of things than you’d expect.”

Catching Coco staring doubtfully she pulled out her phone, dialing a number and tossing it on speaker phone. Coco could easily make out Yang’s distinctive voice. If she was forced to guess she would have thought the girl to be Penny’s sister instead of Ruby’s the way joy seemed to drip from every word.

“Hey Velv, what’s up. Blake’s not here if you’re looking for her.” the voice across the phone said.

“Sorry Yang, that’s now what I’m asking about. Though if you’re covering for her let her know Weiss isn’t upset anymore.” Velvet laughed. Coco was curious about what exactly happened but decided better than to pry. “So I just say something pretty interesting, did your little sister and her girlfriend finally get the urge to ask Coco out?”

Coco nearly squawked in indignation but Velvet held up a finger to shush her, making it clear she didn’t want Yang to know she was listening.

“Boy word travels fast,” Yang laughed back, a surprisingly pretty sound that made you easily forget the sorts of lurid things she would usually precede it with. “I literally just got the text from her when you phoned, it sounds like they haven’t planned when yet but Coco agreed and gave them her number. I bet she’s freaking out right now, though I don’t know whether Penny might be worse off.”

“I’ll bet, thanks for the confirmation though. I’m going to go bother Coco now since she’s trapped in the coffee shop line. Take care.” Velvet waited for a short confirmation reply that included Yang asking her to make a terrible pun that both Velvet and Coco decided to just forget before hanging up.

“Well shit.” Coco mumbled scratching the back of her head. “I guess I’ve got a date after all. I guess I’d better find somewhere nice to take them.”

“Oho? So you’re interested then? I knew it, you can’t keep anything from me after all. I know everything about you oh best of friends.” Velvet began to boast.

“So you know it was me who sent Weiss that cat girl outfit and not Blake.”   
  
“YOU WHAT?”

“She commissioned me at the last party but must have been too drunk to remember. I can only guess why she’s so upset at Blake for it though.”

Velvet fished through her pocket’s before pulling out a wrinkled twenty dollar bill. “Thank you and bless your soul.” she said giving a mock bow and prayer. She didn’t tease Coco again for the rest of the day. Well at least not until after she finally got her morning coffee.


	4. Are Cookies Really That Good? (Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt Fic: Nuts and Dolts First Kiss - Ruby Rose/Penny Polendina Fluff

“Are cookies really that good?” 

Penny asks suddenly, startling Ruby out of her thoughts.

She’s laying sprawled across her girlfriend’s lap in the large common area of the beacon dorms, picking at a bag of cookies she’d been brought as a present. Chocolate chip with a slight cinnamon taste, from the good bakery everyone knew Ruby was obsessed with.

“Have you never had a cookie before?”

Penny shook her head.

“They’re amazing oh my god Penny! Why didn’t you tell me, I’ve just been hogging them all.”

“That is alright, I brought them for you to eat.”

Ruby frowns, she loves Penny and how much she cares but sometimes it feels like she puts her too much above herself. Doesn’t say what she wants in favour of what Ruby wants.

“You should at least try one, I think you’d like them.”

“If you insist.”

Ruby takes out another cookie and stretches it up towards Penny who leans down to meet it, and then passes it. Slowly Penny leans down and presses her lips against Ruby’s. Savouring the soft lips and shiver that she can feel go down Ruby’s spine. Her lips taste like chocolate and cinnamon and she smells like strawberries and roses. It’s intoxicating. It only lasts an instant.

“You were correct, that was delicious”

Penny holds a hand to her lips lost in thought while Ruby struggles to form a coherent thought.

“P-Penny! I meant the cookie!”

“Yes, the cookie was delicious. I did not wish to take one of your oh so delicious treats so I figured the residue on your lips would do just as well with my enhanced sensors.”

“Penny. That was our first kiss.”

Ruby buries her face into her cloak, cheeks now matching the bright crimson fabric that hides her.

“Oh... OH! Oh no, I am so sorry Ruby. I did not process.. I didn’t. Oh no. I did not ask consent for such an act. I’m sorry Ruby, our first from what I understand from Miss Soleil’s description is supposed to be special.”

“When did you get to smooth?”

Ruby groans and flings herself back up climbing and wrapping herself even more around her now thoroughly confused girlfriend.

“I do not understand? Smooth means, good right? I thought I did bad?”

Ruby giggled burying face into the crook of Penny’s neck.

“No silly, it’s okay. Honestly it was more than okay, it was fantastic. You’re fantastic. And adorable and sweet and caring.”

“Are you sure?”

Ruby hums to herself for a moment before backing up and resting her forehead on Penny’s.

“I’m sure. In fact, I think you may have found something I like more than cookies.”

She finished by giving Penny another soft kiss on the lips. The half eaten bag of cookies forgotten. For now at least.


End file.
